La misión de Eva
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Porque aunque nadie lo crea, ni siquiera ella misma en ocasiones; tiene sentimientos. Y a veces puede sentir genuina preocupación, a su manera, por sus amigos. Por eso, Eva tiene una misión. Será difícil y estúpido el recorrido, pero debe lograr que esos Owen, Noah e Izzy cambien sus malos hábitos.
1. Prólogo

_**La misión de Eva**_

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Series y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque aunque nadie lo crea, ni siquiera ella misma en ocasiones; tiene sentimientos. Y a veces puede sentir genuina preocupación, a su manera, por sus amigos. Por eso, Eva tiene una misión. Será difícil y estúpido el recorrido, pero debe lograr que esos Owen, Noah e Izzy hagan cambien sus malos hábitos.**_

* * *

><p>La vida era mucho más tranquila ahora.<p>

Sus contratos habían expirado, así que Chris McLean ya no tenía forma de torturarlos en televisión internacional para su retorcida y bizarra diversión. No más daño físico ni psicológico. No más comidas asquerosas. No más humillación. No más McLean o Chef Hatchet. Ni Blaineley. Simplemente ellos, como amigos, conviviendo en paz y armonía sin cámaras captándolos a cada segundo.

Incluso, se atrevería a decir, la vida era un poco más feliz así.

Era agradable, simplemente. Pasar el fin de semana en casa de Owen, comiendo comida chatarra y durmiendo hasta tarde para ver una tonta película de terror con efectos malísimos. Izzy desaparecía por ratos, asustándolos más que cualquier destripador ficticio. Y el humor de Eva seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero al menos sabían que cualquier daño que ella pudiera provocarles sería menor.

Noah bostezó y cerró su libro. Se restregó los ojos y miró hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Eran las 9 de la mañana, y por fin había terminado el tomo. Lo dejó a un lado y se enderezó, y de inmediato su espalda se quejó por haber reposado durante su lectura en aquel sillón; aunque alternara posiciones cada 2 horas, había sido una mala idea.

Ignoró la risita traviesa de Izzy cuando llegó a la cocina rascándose el trasero y con la mayor cara de zombie que podía tener. Se sentó entre ella y Eva, e inevitablemente volvió a bostezar.

—¿Dónde está Owen? —cuestionó aburrido, mientras tomaba un tazón y se servía algo de cereal. Izzy sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Gran O fue por su desayuno —simplificó.

Asintió vagamente y comenzó a comer, sintiendo la mirada insistente de Eva encima. La miró de reojo y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué sucede, Mujer de Hierro?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Owen ingresó a la vivienda cargando dos bolsas de papel en sus brazos y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Amigos, a qué no adivinan lo que encontré! —vociferó con emoción. Llegó hasta ellos y vació encima de la mesa lo que contenían las bolsas. Noah hizo una mueca al tomar una de las golosinas que el rubio había comprado.

—¿Caramelos?

—¡Y leche de chocolate! ¡El mejor desayuno que puede existir! —aseguró tomando un enorme tazón, que era para servir palomitas, y vació el litro de leche en él. Entonces, tomó dos caramelos, de uva y de fresa, y comenzó a desenvolverlos para echarlos en la leche.

Iba a tomar uno de esos caramelos de cola, hasta que se percató que no había. Al empezar a buscarlos, vio una envoltura y vio que Izzy los tenía todos en sus manos. La pelirroja sonrió, antes de metérselos todos en la boca.

Noah tragó saliva y aseguró el tazón de cereal con sus manos, al igual que Eva. El efecto de los caramelos comenzó a hacer efecto en la pelirroja, que rápidamente se levantó y empezó a temblar con una enorme y psicótica sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ay, no.

Izzy comenzó a saltar por toda la cocina y después por la sala, mientras vociferaba cosas sin sentido como "¡Izzy, mejor que los tapetes vivientes!", para después empezar a pisotear tal objeto. Owen parecía encantado ante la actuación de la pelirroja, porque simplemente la miraba y continuaba desenvolviendo caramelos en su mezcla.

Eva gruñó, molesta. Noah se levantó, tras terminar su desayuno, con cara somnolienta.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, ratón de biblioteca?

—Dormiré un poco antes de que inicie el maratón de Harry Potter. —se encogió de hombros. Eva observó el reloj.

—¿Qué acaso no empieza en 15 minutos?

Noah parpadeó confundido, volviendo a mirar al reloj. Maldijo por lo bajo y entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Podré dormirme durante los comerciales.

—¡Yo te acompaño, amigo!

Eva gruñó al ver que Owen tomaba su 'desayuno' y se dirigía junto con Noah hacia el sillón. Izzy estaba saltando a un lado, haciendo diversas maniobras con la lámpara y el jarrón de la madre de Owen.

Cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse. Por ellos. Pero era imposible. ¡Ese trio de idiotas tenían tan malos hábitos en su vida que le daba rabia! Alguien tenía que hacer algo antes de que se enfermaran por sus tonterías. Se levantó, y se colocó en frente del televisor justo cuando el logo de Harry Potter se presentó en la pantalla.

—Oye, Mujer de Hierro, aún no llegamos a la película en dónde aprendemos a ver a través de los cuerpos —comentó Noah, haciendo reír a Owen. Eso la hizo sentir un tic en el ojo.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo sé hacer eso! Es demasiado fácil. —Izzy se puso en posición de ataque e intentó arremeter contra su amiga, pero esta se apartó y la pelirroja terminó por chocar contra el televisor. Cayó de sentón, sobándose la cabeza.

Eva apretó los dientes.

—¡Hey, apártate! Están a punto de abandonar al bebé en casa de los tíos que lo desprecian; no puedo perderme esa parte.

—Viejo, ¿por qué lo dejaron en ese lugar tan horrible?

—Aparentemente, sino sufría no podía ser héroe. Y el trabajo social de los magos es un asco.

—¡Yo soy trabajadora social...!

—¡SUFICIENTE! — y ¡boom!, Eva por fin explotó. —¡Ustedes tres tienen que cambiar sus estúpidos hábitos, AHORA!

El silencio se hizo posible. Incluso parecía que Dumbledore y McGonagall, en el filme, habían decidido no hacer ruido con tal de salvar sus vidas y la del niño que pronto abandonarían. Noah y Owen intercambiaron miradas, e Izzy apenas se levantó, tambaleándose un poco.

—Entonces... ¿no veremos Harry Potter?

Eva se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, frustrada.

—Tú, dejarás de dormir de día y desvelarte de noche. ¡Y al igual que Owen, harás algo más productivo, cómo ejercicio!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Y a ti tampoco te vendría mal, Izzy. Gastar la energía que tienes podría evitar que mates a alguien algún día.

—Claro, cómo tú no has estado cerca de matar a alguien, Eva...

—¡Yo no tengo ningún problema, Noah!

Él simplemente levantó las manos en son de paz, con expresión asustada. Eva suspiró pesadamente.

—De acuerdo, tal vez no sé manejar mi ira.

—¿Tal vez?

Lo fulminó con la mirada, y este volvió a hacer el gesto de paz.

—... Volvería a mi tratamiento para controlar mi ira.

—¿En serio?

—Si ustedes están dispuestos a hacer algo más productivo y a... comer algo que definitivamente no sea esto —le arrebató el tazón a Owen y lo lanzó por la ventana.

—¡Oye, eso era amor!

Eva lo ignoró y volvió a posar su mirada en cada uno por un par de segundos. Noah bufó.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, mujer?

Pero las facciones de Eva no se ablandaron ni siquiera un poco. Noah rodó los ojos y bufó, exasperado. Miró a Owen y asintió, haciendo que éste soltara un sollozo lastimero y se cubriera el rostro. Izzy ni siquiera tenía que responder, de todas formas.

—Bien; intentaremos cambiar si nos dejas ver la televisión.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

—Bien, niñitas; prepárense. Mañana empezaremos con una buena rutina de ejercicio. —sentenció, chocando su puño contra su palma y entonces se retiró, dejando un silencio sepulcral tras de sí.

Noah gimió de anticipación. Ya estaba agotado de tan sólo pensarlo.

¿Por qué la vida se esmeraba tanto en hacerle saber que lo odiaba?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción.<strong>_

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Si crees que Noah va a sufrir, deja un rw. Si quieres que la vida deje de odiarlo, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos! _**


	2. Calentar un poco

_**La misión de Eva**_

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Series y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque aunque nadie lo crea, ni siquiera ella misma en ocasiones; tiene sentimientos. Y a veces puede sentir genuina preocupación, a su manera, por sus amigos. Por eso, Eva tiene una misión. Será difícil y estúpido el recorrido, pero debe lograr que esos Owen, Noah e Izzy hagan cambien sus malos hábitos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Calentar un poco<strong>

¿Su momento favorito en el día? Cuando dormía, fuera cual fuera la hora.

Incluso si la vida lo detestaba y no perdía ningún momento en hacérselo saber cada que podía, había pequeños momentos para él que podía disfrutar. Como leer y transportarse a otro mundo; uno totalmente diferente.

O dormir. Soñar. Viajar mientras descansaba. Donde no había nadie que pudiera molestarlo.

Pero siempre había alguien, o algo, que se divertía de manera bizarra con él. Y no disfrutaba que él estuviera tranquilo y sin heridas físicas o psicológicas. Siempre pasaba.

Gruñó molesto y se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando lo despojaron de manera salvaje de las cobijas que lo cubrían. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que alguien arruinara su momento perfecto tan fácilmente. Se aferró a la almohada, lanzando un gruñido que pretendía ahuyentar a quién fuera su desconsiderado atacante.

—¡Despiértate de una vez, Noah! —rugió Eva, molesta. Y entonces abrió los ojos, desorientado. Algo se sujetó de sus tobillos con fuerza, y lo jaló con la fuerza suficiente para que pudiera abandonar su cama, aún abrazado a su almohada, y entonces su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo.

Cuando logró enfocar a la figura frente a él, no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con su almohada. Pero Eva se la quitó y la lanzó despreocupadamente hacia la cama. Colocó las manos en sus caderas, mirando a Noah con expresión demandante.

—Sé que es tu manera sutil y amable de decir 'Buenos días', pero, ¿por qué, Mujer de Hierro? —cuestionó, levantándose con una expresión de fastidio en su cara. Eva sonrió, y le picó el pecho.

—Iremos al gimnasio. Así que prepárate.

La mueca que hizo en ese momento fue tan épica que Izzy, quien pasaba despreocupadamente con su traje deportivo tras salir del baño, se detuvo y le tomó una foto, sonriendo alegremente. Exclamó un "¡Esta va para el álbum!" y se fue.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Es en serio?

—Creí que había quedado claro ayer, ratón de biblioteca. —sentenció, sonriendo malévolamente. — Tienes 5 minutos, o vendré y personalmente te vestiré. Y no querrás eso, ¿o sí?

Noah simplemente levantó las manos de manera pacífica y Eva asintió ante eso. Salió, azotando la puerta, y Noah escuchó que se dirigía a la habitación de Owen para hacer lo mismo. Suspiró pesadamente.

Ayer había valido la pena aceptar el trato, con tal de ver las 8 películas de Harry Potter. Ahora no estaba muy seguro.

Y es que, ¡diablos! Él no hacía ejercicio. ¿Qué acaso Eva no lo tenía claro? Owen era el tipo con un estómago invencible. Izzy era la lunática que escapaba cada cierto tiempo del ejército. Él era el cerebro que les ahorraba energía a todos con sencillos planes para tareas cotidianas. Eva tenía que ser la fuerza que les ahorraba peleas con delincuentes. ¡Ese era el orden de las cosas, debía quedarse así!

Pero no, ella no quería. Incluso Eva era complica como todas las mujeres, se dijo.

Terminó de ponerse su ropa deportiva, y quiso reírse de sí mismo al verse en el espejo. Intentó darse ánimos, pero sería sólo mentirse un rato. Salió de su habitación, y se dio cuenta de que Eva se acercaba hacia él, seguramente al creer que se había dormido de nuevo.

—Vaya, ¿ya estás listo?

Rodó los ojos, y Eva lo tomó como afirmación.

El problema no era el lugar. En realidad, todo había empezado mal desde que Eva los incentivó a ir hacia allí caminando. A su ritmo. ¿Por qué demonios caminaba tan rápido? ¡Ni siquiera se le podía llamar caminar!

Sí había creído que se sentiría ridículo entrando al gimnasio, fue aún peor hacerlo sudando.

Eva se detuvo frente a un hombre con barba y cabellera canosa, y que era de la estatura de Noah. Sin embargo, sus músculos relucían y llamaban la atención a primera vista. Intercambiaron unas palabras, mientras Owen y Noah se miraban entre sí, y presumiendo los músculos que no poseían.

—Enhorabuena, nos traes _visitas_.—gruñó el hombre, y su voz era algo rasposa. Rió un poco y se acercó a ellos. Miró a Izzy, examinándola de arriba a abajo. Pero la mirada de la pelirroja en ningún punto en específico lo hizo retroceder, con una mueca. —Esta chica me da miedo.

Ignoró entonces a Izzy y se acercó a Noah y a Owen. Se cruzó de brazos, y arqueó una ceja a modo de desafío.

—Déjame adivinar... Un Come-Libros y un Estómago-de-Acero. —comentó, mirando a Eva de reojo.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Esto será difícil. Pero ya que son tus amigos, ¿por qué no les pones tú la rutina?

Noah palideció. Owen se puso verde.

Ambos estaban seguros de que Eva sería peor que el mismísimo instructor.

Eva pudo adivinar, por las expresiones de sus amigos, que ya estaban sufriendo. Así que les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, e ingresaron al salón en donde había muchas pesas pulcramente acomodadas en las estanterías y algunas máquinas.

—Contrario a lo que puedan pensar, seré gentil con ustedes. Porque los ví a punto de morir de camino hacia acá.

Noah levantó la mano, con expresión aburrida.

—No estamos en clase, Noah.

—Pero olvidé mis esteroides y mis ganas de vivir en la cama. Así no puedo empezar.

Eva frunció el ceño, y fue suficiente para que Noah bajara la mano y levantara el pulgar, fingiendo una sonrisa que demostraba más su holgazanería que su espíritu por dar inicio a su rutina.

—Muy bien, sabelotodo, tú empezarás en la bicicleta. —señaló con la cabeza uno de los aparatos. Y Noah no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, casi con cinismo.

—Tal vez esto no sea tan malo.

Owen sonrió e iba a seguir a su amigo, pero Eva lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú no. Primero tendremos que examinarte para dictaminar cómo podemos empezar. —aclaró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Oye grandulón, ven acá! —ordenó el hombre con el que Eva había hablado al entrar. Owen tragó saliva y se acercó hacia él, receloso, y ambos desaparecieron al subir por unas escaleras.

—¡Nos vemos, Gran O! —dijo Izzy, sonriendo animadamente. Se acercó a Eva. —¿Y yo qué haré?

Eva examinó su alrededor y entonces le señaló a Izzy una caminadora. Izzy hizo un gesto militar con su mano, y fue a acatar la 'orden'.

Tras esto, Eva se acercó y tomó un par de pesas para comenzar su propia rutina.

Noah, mientras continuaba moviendo sus piernas al ritmo del aparato, comenzó a sentir que su respiración se aceleraba. Lo bueno, es que a esa hora no había tantas personas en el gimnasio. Al menos sólo haría el ridículo frente a sus amigos y ese viejo barbón.

Pero entonces un chico moreno y musculoso llegó, y con total confianza, se subió a la bicicleta al lado de la suya. Noah abrió la boca de manera inconsciente al ver cómo empezaba a realizar el ejercicio, con ganas como si su vida dependiera de ello; y para colmo, sin reposar el trasero sobre el asiento.

—¡Sha-Lightning hará 30 minutos! —aseguró el adolescente. Y entonces Noah se dio cuenta de que aquel chico también había participado en Drama Total.

Bufó. No le interesaba. De verdad. ¿A quién le importaba ser superado por _Sha-Lightning_? ¡Sólo a un idiota! O a alguien con novia. Continuó a su propio ritmo...

Al menos hasta que unos rizos pelirrojos pasaron frente a él y llamaron su atención. La chica, ajena a la atención que recibía, se había colocado al lado de Izzy para comenzar en la caminadora -aunque la máquina que ocupaba su amiga ya empezaba a echar humo, observó con preocupación-

Cuando los ojos azules de la chica se toparon con los suyos, arqueó las cejas. Y ella se rió, al pasar su mirada de él a Lightning y viceversa. Gruñó. Ahora se convertiría en un idiota, pensó, al ver que por instinto empezaba a aumentar la velocidad.

Ve al gimnasio, dijeron. No te comportarás como un idiota, dijeron. No terminarás con el pie atorado en la cadena de la bicicleta por intentar impresionar a una chica que ni conoces, dijeron.

Sí, la vida lo odiaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Heeeeeeey! ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! <strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por sus favoritos y rw's. **_

_**Respondiendo rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: ¡NOAH! ¡Noah va a sufrir! Y todo por Harry Potter :v Ay. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por la ayuda. Y por ya tuh sabeh 7u7 ¡Te quiero, gracias por el rw!**_

_**Tinta-Radioactiva: Ambas sabemos que Noah va a sufrir. Y que la vida lo odia XD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por el rw y por todo 3 ¡Nos vemos!**_

_**acosta perez jose ramiro: Eva sólo lo hace porque los quiere. Y por su bien. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por el rw! Nos leemos!**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. SI quieres saber quién logró que Noah hiciera el ridículo, deja un rw. Si no, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. El turno de Noah

_**La misión de Eva**_

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Series y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque aunque nadie lo crea, ni siquiera ella misma en ocasiones; tiene sentimientos. Y a veces puede sentir genuina preocupación, a su manera, por sus amigos. Por eso, Eva tiene una misión. Será difícil y estúpido el recorrido, pero debe lograr que esos Owen, Noah e Izzy hagan cambien sus malos hábitos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El turno de Noah<strong>

Cualquiera pensaría que de inscribirse Noah en el gimnasio, sería un completo milagro que éste asistiera el primer día. El segundo día, sería un logro épico digno de una historia de aventura.

Que llevara una semana ahí, era imposible. O al menos no tanto, si contamos con que Eva era la que estaba supervisando que cumpliera con lo que había prometido.

Era sábado, y Eva había permitido que por ese día sus amigos descansaran. Izzy se veía un poco más relajada, y reposaba tranquilamente en el sillón, mirando una película. Los que tenían problemas eran Noah y Owen.

Ambos sentían sus cuerpos sumamente adoloridos. Ambos a cada lado de la pelirroja, lucían bastante demacrados y patéticos. Ni siquiera recordaban haber tenido la fuerza suficiente en las piernas para llegar a sentarse ahí, pero pudieron, de alguna forma.

Noah suspiró. Al menos, nadie podía decir que no lo estaba intentando.

Había sido una semana muy pesada. Incluso podía escuchar el sonido de las pesas metálicas moverse en ese momento.

Ah, no era su imaginación. Eva en verdad estaba entrenando en su supuesto día de descanso.

—Amigo, ¿podrías ir por un bocadillo para mi? —cuestionó Owen.

Noah bufó, volviéndose hacia él, y negó con la cabeza, hundiéndose en su asiento. Por supuesto que él no iba a sufrir más de lo necesario. En realidad, no tenía interés en levantarse en todo el día.

Pero al ver cómo Owen intentaba enderezarse, sin éxito y quejándose en alto por el dolor en su vientre -producto de abdominales supervisadas por el amigo de Eva en el gimnasio- suspiró pesadamente. Se levantó, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban al poser sus pies en el suelo.

—Me debes una, viejo. —masculló, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

No sólo porque le dolía mucho moverse en esos momentos, sino que conseguir un bocadillo para Owen sin ser detectado por Eva era una misión suicida. Porque ella había sido muy estricta a la hora de supervisar la dieta del rubio.

Caminó hasta la cocina, arrastrando los pies, y sacó un pequeño emparedado con helado del refrigerador. Fue cuidadoso de ocultarlo del campo de visión de Eva, pero esta simplemente depositó la pesa en el suelo cuando Noah pasó por la sala.

—Sabes que debe cuidar su dieta, Noah.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Está muriendo, mujer. ¿Al menos por hoy?

Eva negó con la cabeza, pero bastó con escuchar un quejido enorme de Owen para que suspirara pesadamente y asintiera.

—Sólo por hoy.— sentenció, y Noah asintió, lanzándole el aperitivo a su amigo rubio, quien lo celebró soltando un grito de júbilo.

Noah miró a Eva secarse el sudor de la frente. Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, intentando recordar algo que le había rondado en la cabeza desde hace unos días, pero que siempre se escapaba a la hora de hablarlo.

Cuando Eva pateó una de sus pesas, lo recordó.

—¿Cuando empezarás a ir al psicólogo? Prometiste retomar tu tratamiento de control de la ira. —cuestionó, con las cejas arqueadas.

No debió preguntarlo.

* * *

><p>—De acuerdo, ¿por qué tengo que venir yo contigo? No recuerdo que eso fuera parte del trato.<p>

Eva lo miró y arqueó las cejas, aún cruzada de brazos para externar su inconformidad. Bufó, aún moviendo su pie de manera insistente contra el piso.

—Yo te acompaño en el gimnasio. Tú me acompañas en la terapia. Se supone que estamos juntos en esto.

—¡Tú no estabas cuando se me atoró el pie en la bicicleta!

—Son sólo detalles, Noah.

El chico bufó, y se hundió aún más en la silla. Admiró las puertas frente a él, cada una con el nombre de su respectivo dueño. Ellos irían con el psicólogo que había atendido a Eva en ocasiones anteriores, pero éste tenía como 'vecinos' a otros especialistas que también brindaban sus servicios.

Convencer a Eva de que se presentara a ese lugar había sido más difícil de lo que fue lograr que Owen fuera al gimnasio el tercer día. Y lo peor, era que él debía ir con ella. Increíble.

Al menos podría ser su turno para verla sufrir.

—¿Los demás qué son? —le preguntó a su amiga, señalando las dos puestas que había demás. Eva meditó un momento antes de responder.

—La primera puerta, no tengo idea. De hecho, nunca he visto a nadie entrar o salir. En la segunda trabaja un sexólogo.

Noah se cubrió la boca, para no soltar una risa traviesa. Eva sólo rodó los ojos, divertida.

Si, estaba aburriéndose mucho.

Volvió su mirada hacia su libro, y Eva se perdió en su propio mundo, escuchando las canciones en su iPod. Y no prestaron atención a nada más, sino hasta que llegaron dos personas más para sentarse al lado de ellos.

Noah apenas los miró de reojo, y volvió su vista hacia su libro. Pero entonces se detuvo, y se obligó a mirarlos de nuevo. La apariencia de ambos eran inolvidables. Especialmente si te pasas dos semanas burlándote de ellos después de su eliminación en Drama Total.

Tomó su silla, siendo ignorado por esos dos, y se arrimó hasta acercarse a Eva de manera confidencial. La codeó una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Y a la cuarta, ella gruñó.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Noah?

Claramente, dado que ella no se había quitado los audífonos, habló en un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal, haciendo que los recién llegados se giraran hacia ellos. Noah bufó.

—Olvídalo. No era nada.

Volvió su vista hacia su libro, pero entonces algo lo interrumpió.

—¡Asistente! ¿Esos no son también ex-concursantes de aquel apestoso programa?

—¡Qué no me llames asistente! —masculló ella, cruzada de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada. Su cabello estaba suelto, pero un poco más arreglado, y había vuelto a portar sus lentes, por lo que sus pupilas ya no lucían tan pequeñas y no le daban aquel aspecto tan demoníaco.

Casi lograba convencerlo de que no era una psicópata. Casi.

Los cuatro ex-participantes de Drama Total guardaron silencio por largos minutos, cada uno abstraído en sus propios asuntos. Entonces, una puerta se abrió. Pero no era la del psicólogo ni la del sexólogo.

Era la puerta misteriosa que Eva había mencionado. De ella salió una chica con rizos pelirrojos y ojos azules, abrazando una tabla con papeles contra su pecho. Noah levantó la mirada, y la reconoció al instante. Era aquella chica que había provocado que su pie se atorara en la cadena de la bicicleta y que le cayera una pesa de dos kilos en el pie.

Esta le sonrió, nerviosamente, antes de irse corriendo. La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Y Noah fue el único que la vio.

Intentó volver su atención a su lectura, pero le fue imposible. La puerta del psicólogo se abrió y de su consultorio salió un hombre con sonrisa enorme y burlona, vestía una bata blanca y se alisó el cabello hacia atrás. Al ver al cuarteto de adolescentes, le fue imposible no soltar una risita entre dientes.

—Así que al fin llegan. Muy bien... podemos iniciar una terapia grupal. —dijo divertido, sacando una libreta de detrás de su espalda. — Díganme, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron sexo? —señaló a Max y a Scarlett.

Noah tuvo ganas de reír, pero entonces miró a Eva.

—¿A qué tipo de psicólogo frecuentabas?

—Él no es mi psicólogo. —masculló ella, guardando su iPod.

—¡Qué no nos acostamos! —vociferó Scarlett, harta. Se levantó, con un aura intimidante rodeándola -incluso Max se había apartado- pero el doctor no se apartó.

Un suspiró se escuchó, y un par de tacones le secundaron.

—En verdad te gusta incomodar a mis pacientes, ¿verdad? —murmuró una mujer, negando con la cabeza. El hombre soltó una risita divertida y se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—No es mi culpa que ellos siempre estén llenos de tensión sexual. —resolvió éste, encogiéndose de hombros tras palmearle el hombro a su colega. La mujer suspiró pesadamente.

—Sólo vuelve a tu consultorio, y yo me encargaré del mío. —dijo, y se volvió hacia los adolescentes. — Aunque... Tal vez no sea mala tu idea de una sesión grupal.

Noah se palmeó el rostro. Acompañar a Eva no era suficiente. Ahora tenía que tomar terapia con ella, y con un enano con aires de villano y una psicópata que intentaba aparentar algo que no era.

Ni siquiera cuando era su turno de disfrutar el sufrimiento de los demás podía estar en paz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Heeeey, lamento la demora! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ouo7 <strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's:**_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior xD Sí, ellos siento tan ellos 3 Y esa pelirroja... seguirá apareciendo 7u7 xD espero que éste te haya gustado, aunque me demoré demasiado. Gracias por leer y comentar. Te quiero, ¡nos leemos! ouo**_

_**acosta perez jose ramiro: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y sí, Noah seguirá sin disfrutarlo, pero es por su bien. Y al menos Eva está empezando bien con ellos. Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡nos vemos! **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	4. Una terapia incómoda

_**La misión de Eva**_

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Series y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Porque aunque nadie lo crea, ni siquiera ella misma en ocasiones; tiene sentimientos. Y a veces puede sentir genuina preocupación, a su manera, por sus amigos. Por eso, Eva tiene una misión. Será difícil y estúpido el recorrido, pero debe lograr que esos Owen, Noah e Izzy hagan cambien sus malos hábitos.**_

_**Aviso: Capítulo co-escrito con KovatePrivalski97, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Una sesión incómoda<strong>

Noah nunca antes había asistido a una terapia. Mucho menos había formado parte de una grupal.

Así que estaba seguro de que esta nueva experiencia iba a ser todo, y jamás la podría olvidar. Sí eso era bueno o malo, no lo sabía. Probablemente malo.

—Muy bien — empezó la psicóloga, sonriendo amigablemente — tomemos asiento.

Uno pensaría que la mujer acercaría una silla. O, de mala manera, les indicaría a todos posicionarse en el pequeño sillón individual. Pero no. Ella les señaló el piso, mientras ella tomaba asiento, adoptando una posición similar a las que usaban las personas al practicar yoga.

Fue obvia la incomodidad general de todos al obedecer. Es que, ¿a quién le gusta sentarse en el suelo, donde las nalgas se endurecen después de largos períodos de tiempo? A los niños del preescolar, tal vez.

—Ahora que todos estamos cómodos—continuó la doctora, y casi sonó a un comentario sarcástico—. Scarlett, ¿puedes decirnos por qué estás aquí?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la pelirroja en cuestión, quien simplemente se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de desprecio.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé—masculló, con sus cejas arqueadas en señal de soberbia—. Yo no tengo problemas de control de la ira. Sólo soy un poco... impulsiva.

—Me lanzó un oso biomecánico que casi me mata—acotó Max, mirándola de reojo. Pero cuando ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante, se encogió en su lugar, temblando ligeramente—. ¡Mírela! ¡Sólo mírela!

—Ese es un buen punto, Max —dijo la psicóloga, mientras anotaba algo en su pequeña libreta. — Parece que Scarlett aún te guarda rencor.

—Un obvio caso de tensión sexual, si me lo preguntas, colega —dijo el otro doctor a su lado. La psicóloga se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Te he dicho que no interrumpas mis sesiones!

—Oh, por favor, ¡yo puedo ayudar! —sonrió ampliamente, con una libreta similar a la de ella en su regazo.

—Usted sí que parece éticamente profesional —dijo Noah, rodando los ojos.

—Tú, jovencito, ¿por qué estás aquí?—cuestionó el hombre, casi imitando burlonamente el tono de su colega, quien rodó los ojos Noah se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—La Mujer de Hierro me obligó—contestó, con un leve gesto de su cabeza hacia Eva, que estaba a su lado El doctor asintió con aire profesional, garabateando en su libreta.

—Entonces, ella es la que lleva los pantalones en la relación, ¿eh?—aventuró divertido, guiñándoles un ojo—. Asumo que son asiduos al pegging...

—¡Suficiente! ¡Te dije que no podías estar aquí!

Noah no tenía idea de lo que era el 'pegging', pero por los gritos de la psicóloga, el rostro abochornado de Eva, la expresión confundida de Max y la risa entredientes que soltó Scarlett al mirar al enano, supo que no era nada bueno.

—¿Alguien podría decirme qué significa eso? —murmuró, ligeramente perdido. Scarlett rió entre dientes, mandándole una mirada burlona.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique yo o ella? —señaló a Eva. Eva simplemente gruñó, aún abochornada. Y antes de que pudiera contestarle de manera mordaz a Scarlett, la psicóloga regresó.

—Lamento mucho eso —murmuró, sonrojada. la psicóloga, regresando inmediatamente a su asiento. Suspiró, y retomó su tranquilidad. — les prometo que mi compañero se comportará.

El hombre bufó desde la esquina, callado y de brazos cruzados. Había 'prometido' mantenerse callado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora, Eva me explicará por qué te ha traído con ella—señaló la psicóloga, sonriendo amablemente a la aludida Eva suspiró pesadamente, aún cruzada firmemente de brazos.

—Me lo debe—respondió secamente, encogiéndose de hombros

—Oh, sí, porque ella me está haciendo el favor de llevarme a un gimnasio, en lo que yo llamo un "suicidio asistido"...

—Espera un momento—la psicóloga detuvo momentáneamente el monólogo de Noah—. Eva, ¿puedes explicar eso?

—No. —espetó, apartando la mirada. La doctora suspiró, y le dedicó una dulce mirada a Noah. Este se encogió de hombros.

—Ella cree que necesito hacer más ejercicio. Y me está obligando a ir. —afirmó, aunque dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Eva. Esta bufó.

—Corres como una niña. Lo necesitabas, y lo sabes. —afirmó. — También era algo necesario para Owen. E Izzy ya no rompe tantas cosas cómo hace una semana.

La psicóloga continuó mirándola, de forma insistente, por lo que Eva suspiró derrotada.

—Sólo quiero ayudarlos a canalizar su energía de manera más productiva.

La psicóloca asintió, y miró de reojo a Max y Scarlett.

—Scarlett, ¿te gusta hacer ejercicio? —cuestionó con interés.

—No. Lo detesto—masculló ella, negando con la cabeza

—Qué bien, porque voy a recetarte una rutina de ejercicios acorde a tu persona—informó la doctora, anotándolo en su libreta tranquilamente—. Tú también, Max.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—exclamó éste, indignado—. ¡La maldad no necesita hacer ejercicio! ¡Tiene una figura sensual por naturaleza!

—Sí... ya hablaremos sobre eso de la maldad—murmuró la psicóloga, con una mueca—. Mi sugerencia es que todos asistan regularmente al gimnasio. Juntos.

—Oh, vamos... No creo que sea buena idea — murmuró Noah, encogiéndose en su asiento — Izzy es suficiente peligro con pesas cerca, no me imagino ella...

Scarlett lo fulminó con la mirada. Max rió, burlón.

—Dudo seriamente que ella sea capaz de levantar pesas si quiera — se mofó, ignorando la atención que recibía — Aún recuerdo cómo esa rubia le ganó tan fácilmente.

Noah sonrió, divertido.

—Sí. Y la sometió tan fácilmente, ¿no?

—¡Así es! Debiste verlo. La cámara no captó su mejor ángulo.

Scarlett los fulminó a ambos con la mirada, antes de ponerse de pie y estirar un poco sus piernas.

—No tendré otra opción, ¿verdad?—cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos otra vez La psicóloga negó levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

—Ninguno tendrá opción—aseguró, encogiéndose tranquilamente de hombros—. Créanme, esto los beneficiará a todos.

Noah y Eva suspiraron pesadamente, mirando de reojo a Scarlett y Max. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa; incluir a esos dos en sus planes no sería para nada divertido. La psicóloga terminó por anotar algo más, y sonrió mirando hacia los cuatro.

—Muy bien; antes de que se retiren necesito dejarles una tarea pendiente a ustedes —se dirigió a Noah y Eva. — Han mencionado a dos personas en específico. ¿Owen...?

—E Izzy —afirmó Noah.

—Así es. Bien, traiganlos con ustedes la próxima sesión, ¿de acuerdo? Los necesitaremos.

—Cómo usted quiera. Pero le recomiendo no tener comida cerca —dijo Noah, levantándose y acercándose a la puerta para salir, al igual que Eva, Scarlett y Max.

Al estar afuera por fin, se permitió soltar un suspiro relajado. No había sido tan malo. Claro, ahora tendría que compartir el infierno del gimnasio con el enano y la psicópata, además de que tendría terapia con ellos, Owen e Izzy. Pero en resumen, pudo haber sido peor. O eso se dijo a sí mismo, para darse ánimos.

Vio a Scarlett y Max retirarse y tomar caminos separados, mientras Eva volvía a encender su iPod para distraerse. Entonces Noah la vio.

La chica responsable del dolor en su pie por haberse atorado en la bicicleta. Estaba saliendo nuevamente de la habitación misteriosa entre los consultorios. No supo bien por qué, pero debía hablarle.

La pelirroja comenzó a revisar un par de hojas que tenía firmemente abrazadas hacia su pecho. Noah se le acercó, mientras Eva cambiaba de canción, distraída.

Cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella, la tomó del hombro para llamar su atención. Ella se sobresaltó, y se giró a mirarlo sorprendida. Pero pareció relajarse un poco al verlo. Noah no supo que decir, al menos no tuvo palabras precisamente amables en ese momento.

—¿De casualidad estás acosándonos?

Ella hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, al verlo de arriba a abajo brevemente.

—Podría decirse que sí—murmuró, arqueando una ceja. Rió un poco, negando levemente—. Ahora, si me lo permites...

Intentó irse, pero él se interpuso en su camino. La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente.

—No puedes simplemente decir eso e intentar irte —refutó él, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja —Podrías decir tu nombre o algo así.

La pelirroja pareció pensarlo profundamente, jugando con uno de sus rizos distraídamente.

—No, no puedo decírtelo—refutó finalmente, negando otra vez—. Pero puedes adivinarlo, si quieres. Te lo dejo de tarea.

Noah gruñó, cuando la vio dirigirse hacia el despacho de aquel sexólogo molesto y antiprofesional.

—¿Una pista, al menos?

La muchacha se detuvo, para verlo apenas. Mordió su labio inferior ligeramente.

—Veamos... el budismo es una religión interesante, ¿no crees?—cuestionó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Piensa en eso, Noah.

Noah asintió, y al ver que ella esperaba un momento, levantó su mano para agitarla un poco.

—Entonces te veré después, Buda.

La muchacha sólo soltó una risita traviesa ante eso, abriendo la puerta del consultorio.

—Mi jefe tenía razón—aseguró, sonriendo un poco antes de ingresar en la habitación—. Eres todo un comediante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso ha sido todo... ¡por ahora! <strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's:**_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pese a la tardanza, espero que éste te haya gustado a la hora de escribirlo 7u7 porque yo lo disfruté mucho. En verdad, gracias por tu ayuda. Y sí, sabemos que la pelirroja Buda seguirá apareciendo :v Okno xD En serio, ¡gracias! Te quiero, ¡nos leemos!**_

_**acosta perez jose ramiro: Gracias. Y al parecer, Scarlett y Max seguirán apareciendo. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Y sí, esa chica misteriosa continuará apareciendo. Aún no sabemos muhco de ella 7u7 Espero que te haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! **_

_**Tinta-Radioactiva: Hey, no te preocupes. Yo también estoy muy atareada en la escuela :'( La otra vez me dormí con el celular en la mano xD A mi también me gusta incluirlos, es que osn tan KASJAKSKASJKAS 3 Espero que la terapia te haya gustado, aunque ya ves que no será la única 7u7 Nos vemos! Gracias por leer y comentar 3 **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
